Pour Edward
by kadronya
Summary: Jessica, afin d'attirer Edward dans ses filets, décide de perdre sa virginité avec Mike afin d'acquérir de l'expérience dans le domaine sexuel... Pour le meilleur, pour le pire ou tout simplement pour notre plus grand plaisir?


.

**°OoO…Pour Edward…OoO°**

.

.

.

_Disclaimer :_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi._

_ALL HUMAN !_

_Comme pour mes autres fictions, je ne demande pas de reviews même si je remercie d'avance ceux qui en laissent._

_Merci à ma SuperBêta Lenerol pour m'avoir relu, corrigé mes fautes et fait des suggestions très judicieuses !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous apprécieriez ces quelques lignes,_

_Katty_

.

.

.

Jessica était verte.

Verte de jalousie !

Comment cette pimbêche d'Isabella Swan avait-elle réussi à charmer Edward –le-lunatique-mais-pourtant-si-magnifique-beau-mec- Cullen !

_Comment ?_

Elle avait beau faire les cent pas dans sa chambre afin de trouver la réponse à sa question, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Edward Cullen n'aimait pas les blondes.

C'était la seule solution !

Et puis, si on regardait vraiment, Isabella était sûrement la plus belle brune du lycée, non ?

_NON !_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement. _Isabella n'est qu'une aubergine toute pourrie dans la belle assiette garnie que représente le lycée et maman sait à quel point je hais les aubergines ! Je les hais ! Je les hais ! JE _LA_ HAIS ! Même Angela n'est qu'un vulgaire anchois face à Isabella._

Bon Dieu mais qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle ?

Même Mike, Tyler, Eric étaient obnubilés par elle.

Mais maintenant, ça allait changer !

Après tout Isabella Swan n'était convoitée que grâce à la nouveauté qu'elle représentait, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elle venait à peine d'emménager chez son père et très vite on l'oubliera !

Si Edward Cullen voulait perdre son temps à sortir avec elle, soit ! Elle mettra le grappin sur Mike Newton !

_Et tant pis pour _lui_ !_ Puisqu'à la base elle voulait donner sa virginité à Edward –monsieur-j'ai-pas-de goût- Cullen.

Maintenant elle allait acquérir de l'expérience avec Mike Newton afin de pouvoir pleinement le satisfaire lorsqu'il rompra avec Isabella parce qu'elle n'est pas douée au lit.

_Pauvre petite prude naïve !_

Que le plan « Perdre-sa-virginité-avec-Mike-Newton-pour-devenir-une-vraie-femme-et-pouvoir-satisfaire-tous-les-fantasmes-d'Edward-Cullen-afin-de-lui-faire-comprendre-qu'elle-est-meilleure-qu'Isabella-Swan » commence !

***OoO***

Sous vêtements sexy ? Ok.

Mini haut décolleté plongeant, limite indécent ? Ok.

Micro-jupe laissant apparaitre son string ficelle au moindre mouvement ? Ok.

Bottes en cuir noir montant le plus haut possible afin de se la jouer dominatrice ? Ok.

Maquillage cachant tous ses petits boutons d'allergie aux produits cosmétiques mais nécessaire pour faire croire au monde qu'elle a une peau parfaite ? Ok.

_Mike Newton, tu es fait comme un rat ! Ce soir, tu passes à la casserole !_

Jessica venait de terminer –enfin- de se préparer pour aller au lycée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le quatorze février, soit la saint Valentin, une fête qu'elle aurait adoré passé aux côtés d'Edward –le renfrogné- Cullen, mais à défaut d'un apollon aveugle, elle allait se contenter de Mike –le boulet- Newton.

Pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas mignon, mais si lui aussi flashait sur _Isabella_… Bref, _no coment' !_

Elle arriva au lycée avec quelques minutes d'avance mais très vite elle se rendit compte d'un détail ou plutôt de deux :

A Forks, il pleuvait toujours, il faisait donc tout le temps froid et elle n'avait pas pris de veste !

_Tout ça c'est de la faute à Swan !_ ragea-t-elle.

Mais très vite, elle se gara et fonça à l'intérieur du lycée avant de visualiser méthodiquement les lieux afin de trouver sa victime.

Bien évidemment, son regard se posa sur le_ merveilleux couple_ que formait Edward –j'ai-pas-de-goût-en-matière-de-femmes- Cullen et _Isabella –_ je-suis-vierge-et-je-le-resterais- _Swan_ et ne put réfréner une grimace.

_Bon laissons tomber le couple le plus mal assorti et concentrons-nous sur l'objectif !_

Puis elle croisa le regard appréciateur de Mike qui la reluquais sans aucune pudeur.

_Ouais ben il connait pas les bonnes manières celui-là !_

Elle décida de s'approcher de lui avant de l'accoster en posant une main sur son torse, murmurant d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle, à l'oreille :

-Salut Mike ! Je suis_ si_ contente de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Elle fit lentement descendre sa main jusqu'au nombril du jeune homme qui déglutit difficilement sentant son sexe se durcir.

-Salut… Jessica, balbutia-t-il en réponse, provocant les rires de Tyler et Lauren qui assistèrent à la scène. Je suis content de… de te voir aussi.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, faussement enthousiaste.

-Euh… Ouais ?

Tyler donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui se racla la gorge avant de répliquer, plus sûr de lui :

-Ouais ! Euh… Dis-moi, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

_Trop facile !_

-J'attends qu'un vrai mâle me propose une sortie, susurra-t-elle en vrillant son regard azur dans ceux de Mike qui rougit, tout en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Je suis ton homme ! s'exclama-t-il, soudainement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-Un petit diner à « _La Bella Italia »_ puis un petit cinéma, ça te convient ?

Jessica ruminait intérieurement.

A croire que tout ramenait à _Isabella !_ Non, elle n'ira pas dans ce restaurant qui porte son nom ! Et puis d'abord, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps dans des mièvreries. _Elle_, elle voulait se débarrasser de sa virginité et apprendre comment bien satisfaire un homme, c'est tout !

Alors elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Mike avant d'y glisser quelques mots que lui seul put entendre :

-Je préfèrerais que tu m'emmènes aux falaises de La Push où on pourrait plus _intimement _se connaitre. Tu n'aimes pas mieux ce programme ?

Mike déglutit une nouvelle fois avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

_Phase 1, ok._

-Passe me prendre à vingt heures et n'oublie pas les préservatifs ! s'écria-t-elle avant de rejoindre la salle de son premier cours.

La journée défila à une vitesse extrêmement lente.

Jessica s'impatientait mais heureusement qu'elle avait pris les documents qu'elle avait imprimé la veille au soir, documents qui lui expliquaient comment bien faire plaisir aux hommes, sexuellement parlant bien sûr !

_Je vais devoir prendre leur queue dans ma bouche si parfaite ?_

Jessica rougissait furieusement :

-Pouvez-vous faire partager la causes de vos rougissements, miss Stanley ? demanda le professeur de Littérature. A moins que la mort de Roméo et Juliette n'éveille en vous quelques fantasmes sordides inavoués.

-Je… hésita-t-elle.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans votre tête miss Stanley, surtout en voyant le contenu de vos devoirs.

Jessica rougit d'autant plus sous les rires de ses camarades, même cette idiote d'_Isabella_ se moquait d'elle.

_Tu riras moins quand Edward –je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-je-veux-vraiment- Cullen t'auras largué, pétasse ! _pensa-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur ce qu'elle lisait, snobant ses cours.

_Après tout, Isabella ne sera jamais capable de faire une fellation, _elle_. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être si dégueulasse que ça en a l'air, si ?_

_Au pire, j'avalerais pas ce qui en découlera !_

_Oui mais _Isabella_ ne sera jamais capable d'avaler, alors faut que tu le fasses !_

_Je ne sais pas…_

_Pense à Edward !_

Bref, c'est sur ces pensées que la journée s'acheva et que Jessica s'empressa de rentrer chez elle afin de se préparer convenablement.

Après tout, elle allait perdre sa virginité.

Elle allait devenir une vraie femme !

Et quoi de mieux que de le perdre le jour de la saint Valentin ?

Evidemment, à défaut d'avoir Edward Cullen comme amant parfait pour cette première fois, elle se souviendra facilement de la date.

Vingt heures arriva et Mike sonna à la porte, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur scotché aux lèvres.

Jessica soupira intérieurement.

_Pathétique !_ _Rien ne vaut les sourires en coin d'Edward –je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-je-manque-ce-soir- Cullen !_

_-_Salut Mike ! dit-elle, d'une voix faussement enjouée. Tu as l'air en _forme !_

-Rien que pour toi, bébé !

_Bébé ? d'où ça sort ça ?_

_Chut, Jessica, ne dis rien et souris !_

_Pff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir Edward –j'aime-perdre-mon-temps-avec-les-aubergines-toutes-pourries-au-lieu-de-savourer-une-belle-fraise-comme-moi- Cullen comme petit-ami._

_-_Alors, tu es prête bébé ?

_Mais qu'il arrête de m'appeler Bébé !_

_-_Oui, je suis toute à toi, souffla-t-elle en lui souriant, aguicheuse.

Il la conduisit à son van et s'installa au volant sans même prêter attention à Jessica qui pensa, avec amertume, aux manières gentleman d'Edward qui ouvrait_, lui_, la portière à Bella.

Ils se rendirent à La Push dans le plus grand silence. Après tout, Jessica n'avait rien à lui dire et Mike anticipait beaucoup trop pour penser à autre chose qu'aux rapports qu'ils allaient avoir dans quelques temps.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent aux falaises, le jeune homme se gara et sortit du véhicule sous le regard incrédule de la jeune demoiselle.

_On ne va pas faire ça dehors quand même !_

_-_Tu vas où Mike ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

-On va à l'arrière, annonça-t-il fier de lui. J'ai rabaissé les sièges et installé un matelas, se sera plus confortable pour nous.

_Il est pas aussi con que je le croyais celui-là !_

Jessica le suivit donc à l'arrière et s'assit à ses côtés, attendant qu'il fasse _lui_ le premier pas.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que lui aussi attendait que se soit _elle_ qui commence les festivités nocturnes, mais au bout de deux minutes de silence, que Jessica trouvait _agaçantes_, elle prit les devants et posa ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge à lèvres rose bonbon sur celle de son amant d'un soir tout en fermant fortement les yeux afin d'imaginer que c'était Edward –je-préfère-perdre-mon-temps-avec-une-prude- Cullen qui était en face d'elle.

Très vite, Mike répondit au baiser et plongea sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune femme qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond.

_Waouh, il embrasse bien quand même !_

Le jeune homme commença à passer ses mains dans le dos de Jessica qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir tout doucement, sentant l'excitation poindre gentiment le bout de son nez dans son bas-ventre.

Elle fit glisser les siennes le long de sa nuque avant de les passer sur le pull de Mike et le lui retira rapidement, suivi de près par son tee-shirt, le faisant sourire par son enthousiasme.

_Il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre le petit Newton !_

Jessica essaya de se souvenir des conseils que les documents imprimés la veille détaillaient afin de faire monter le désir à un homme et commença à poser de petits baiser sur le torse du jeune homme avant de mordiller gentiment ses pectoraux tout en plantant ses ongles sur ses flans.

Elle devait plutôt bien s'en sortir vu les petits râles de plaisirs qui sortaient de la bouche de Mike, ce qui réjouit la petite Jessica qui décida de passer à la phase 2 de son plan :

Elle posa ses mains sur les jambes de son camarade de classe avant de les remonter lentement vers son entrejambe.

Mike gémit le nom de la jeune femme avant de lui enlever son haut et son soutien-gorge, de poser ses mains sur ses seins, de les prendre en coupe et de les serrer un peu fortement, faisant haleter Jessica.

_Arggh, c'est trop bon ça !_

Elle défit la braguette de l'adolescent avant de descendre, dans un même temps son pantalon et son boxer. Elle sentait son propre sexe s'humidifier à une vitesse alarmante.

Puis elle posa son regard sur le membre tendu de Mike.

_Je dois prendre ce truc dans ma bouche ? Beurk ! Ca a pas l'air appétissant._

_Ouais mais pense à Edward ! Jamais la petite prude qui lui sert en ce moment de petite-amie ne sera capable de lui faire cette petite gâterie ! Courage Jess ! Pour Edward !_

C'est en soupirant intérieurement qu'elle approcha sa bouche du sexe de Mike, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux d'anticipation.

Elle fit glisser sa langue de la base jusqu'à la pointe de l'érection afin de tester l'_engin_.

_Ca va, c'est pas aussi dégueulasse que je le croyais. C'est juste lisse avec un petit arrière-goût pas trop écœurant. Je peux le faire !_

Jessica mit le membre dans sa bouche avant de commencer à faire des petits vas-et-viens sous les soupirs de bien-être de Mike et plus les secondes passaient, plus elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

_Il est sous mon contrôle._

_Il est complètement à ma merci._

_Arggh, j'adore ça !_

-Putain, Jess… C'est trop bon ! Continue ma belle… Putain, continue !

Enhardie par le plaisir qu'elle procurait à son amant, elle décida d'accélérer le mouvement tout en alternant les coups de langue et les mordillements sur son érection, comme le préconisait ses documents.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus excitée par les supplications de Mike et songeait même à lui proposer une autre soirée de débauches avec des menottes et un fouet au programme.

_Je le vois bien totalement à ma merci toute une nuit !_

_Peut-être que je pourrais même lui épiler les aisselles ? Après tout, il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher vu qu'il sera attaché._

_Hihihi ! C'est une trop bonne idée !_

-Putain Jess, je vais… Je vais… Aaah !

Elle avait senti le sexe de Mike se tendre, vu qu'elle le suçait fortement, et avait compris qu'il allait éjaculer avant même que Mike ne le lui dise.

_Merci internet !_

Elle appréhendait un peu d'avaler sa semence mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour Edward –plus-beau-que-lui-tu-meurs- Cullen ?

Puis le jeune homme lâcha sa semence dans sa bouche que Jess s'empressa d'avaler en essayant de réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais le goût et la texture du sperme était plutôt surprenant et quelque peu écœurant au premier jet mais elle sût apprécier le reste avant de lécher toute la longueur du sexe du garçon afin de le nettoyer tandis que Mike s'était allongé pour mieux reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

_Phase 2, ok._

-Putain c'était trop bon, bébé, merci, souffla Mike, les yeux fermés.

_Pff, et c'est reparti avec les 'bébé' !_

-Tu seras partant pour un deuxième round dans combien de temps ? lui demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse.

-Euh…dit-il, abasourdi. Dans une heure ou deux.

_Si longtemps ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'ici là ?_

-Alors, hésita Mike. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ?

-Et ben, s'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise. J'ai envie de suivre des études de journalisme et toi ?

-Et ben je ne sais pas trop encore, mais j'aimerais beaucoup devenir gynécologue plus tard.

-Gynécologue ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en rougissant démontrant qu'il mentait. Disons que l'anatomie féminine m'intéresse beaucoup.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent tout deux, s'étonnant de se trouver pleins de points communs et de s'entendre plutôt bien alors qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement avant cette jolie saint Valentin.

Mais au bout de plus de deux heures, du fait que Mike soit totalement nu et que Jessica soit seulement habillée d'une mini-jupe, d'un string et d'une paire de bottes, la température du van remonta fortement et les bouches de nos deux adolescents se retrouvèrent vivement.

Très vite, Mike mit en bouche un des mamelons de son amante et titilla de son pouce et son index la pointe du deuxième sein, durcis de plaisir et qui attendait, impatiemment, qu'on le torture.

Jessica sentait l'excitation monter en elle, son bas ventre se contractait doucement, propageant une douce chaleur dans son corps.

_Je veux plus ! Tellement plus ! Je veux devenir femme !_

Comme s'il avait entendu ses supplications, Mike la déshabilla complètement avant de se mettre à la caresser de toute part, appréciant de sentir sa douce peau, mais surtout les belles courbes qu'elle avait.

Puis délicatement, il posa une main maladroite sur son intimité :

-Putain, t'es toute trempée, bébé ! s'exclama-t-il. Toute prête pour moi !

_Mais qu'il se la ferme avec ses 'bébé' et qu'on en finisse !_

-T'as pris les préservatifs ? haleta-t-elle.

-T'inquiète, je sors toujours couvert ! lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit carré en plastique.

_Il veut que je le lui mette ? Mais je sais pas faire ça !_

_Reste calme, Jess ! Rappelle-toi des documents ! Ils disaient qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas déchirer la capote en enlevant l'emballage puis qu'il fallait en pincer le bout avant de le dérouler sur le sexe d'un homme ! Tu peux le faire Jess ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air ! Allez fais-le ! Pour Edward !_

Elle suivit ses propres consignes et constata avec joie qu'elle avait bien mis en place la protection.

_Ouf, j'ai réussi sans me faire passer pour une ignare ! Prends-toi ça dans les dents, Swan !_

-On dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie, chérie, dit Mike, impatient.

_Je sais, _chéri, _je suis douée, très douée !_

-Dépêche-toi Mike ! Je te veux en moi ! Tout de suite !

-_« Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut »_ gémit-il en la pénétrant durement.

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de grimacer ouvertement et de pousser un petit cri de douleur face à la manière brusque avec laquelle Mike lui avait prit sa virginité.

Et la douleur ne s'atténua pas tout de suite puisque le jeune homme, perdu dans son propre plaisir avait commencé des profonds vas-et-viens en elle, ne se rendant même pas compte du corps tendu de sa partenaire, ni du fait qu'elle ne bougeait plus sous lui, qu'elle le laissait atteindre seul son paroxysme.

_Qui a dit que le sexe était quelque chose de trop bon ?_

_Putain ça fait trop mal de devenir femme ! _

_Si j'avais su, je serais rester chez moi ce soir !_

_Et l'autre qui prend son pied sans se soucier de moi, non mais quel crétin !_

_C'est sûr que je vais m'en rappeler de cette saint Valentin !_

_Heureusement qu'il n'y a que durant la première fois que l'on a mal, parce que sinon je me serais faite internée dans un couvent !_

_AIE ! putain mais va moins vite ! Je te déteste Mike Newton !_

Bien évidemment, après quelques instants, la douleur se calma mais Jessica était trop tendue pour éprouver du plaisir. Elle essaya de respirer profondément et d'apprécier ce moment censé être _plaisant_, mais là, elle voulait juste que Mike finisse son affaire, se rhabiller, rentrer chez elle et se coucher dans son lit une place avec son vieux doudou dans ses bras.

-Putain… bébé ! C'est trop… bon… d'être en toi !

_C'est quand que tu éjacules ? J'en ai marre là !_

-Ah oui, Jess ! Je vais pas tarder à jouir !

_Enfin !_

-Putain ! Oui ! OUI ! AHHH BEBE ! cria-t-il en se déversant dans le préservatif pour le plus grand plaisir de Jessica qui n'attendait que le moment où il se retirerait d'elle.

_Phase 3, ok._

-On remet ça quand tu veux, bébé, souffla-t-il contre son cou au bout de quelques minutes.

_Ouais ben t'attendra que le choc psychologique que tu m'as infligé ce soir passe, ok ?_

-Ouais, répondit-elle simplement.

Mike se retira, laissant Jessica se rhabiller silencieusement.

Tout en enfilant ses vêtements, elle se mit à réfléchir à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite peu de temps auparavant et la trouva alléchante. Après tout, elle devait approfondir ses maigres connaissances sur le sexe pour arriver à satisfaire au mieux ses prochains partenaires -pour ne pas dire, un bel Apollon aux cheveux cuivrés complètement désordonnés- mais surtout pour être beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son corps et éprouver du plaisir durant le rapport. Et quoi de mieux pour parvenir à ses fins que coucher encore une fois avec Mike Newton ?

_Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour Edward Cullen !_

-Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son lit d'infortune. J'ai taché ton matelas ! T'aurais dû penser à ramener un drap !

-Oh non ! s'écria Mike en regardant la tache de sang, symbolisant la perte de la virginité de Jessica, et palissant à vue d'œil.

-Mike ? s'écria-t-elle, inquiète, en remarquant son état. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça ne va pas ?

L'adolescent s'évanouit, ne supportant pas la vue d'hémoglobine, laissant derrière lui une Jessica toute choquée.

_Et merde, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que mon OS vous aura plu car ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc sur le couple Jessica Stanley/Mike Newton…**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !**

**Katty**


End file.
